Plastic Man
From Josh Foley You heard of it haven't you? That story? That myth? The one that strikes fear and terror into the hearts and souls of men? It many not seem like much...but it's something you should take seriously. It happened about five months ago and it was just like any normal day for typical ol' me. My name's Josh, I'm 23, and single living alone in my apartment with nothing but my cat. Yeah I know it doesn't seem like much but you can take what you can get right? I go to a studio to do graphics and computer animations, hang out at Star Bucks and then go back home. Went over to the table and that's when I finally spotted something interesting for once. Nothing's every interesting here on the news...but this time it was different. It's finally something interesting and frightening as well. "25 Children horribly mutilated beyond recognition and consumed. Authorities suspect it to be a rabid animal" Rabid animal my ass...I checked the pics of the kids on the net...and threw up nearly emptying my stomach. I've seen the work of Kojak Bear and Bengal Tiger...and seriously their killings can't ever come this close to what I'm seeing right now. Then there's the fact people say it was probably some raving lunatic. But no one can ever create such human malevolence. The kids limbs were stretched and torn off completely...ranging from head to legs and arms. It also goes to the organs as well...being also stretched and torn apart as well and scattered. That's when finally they get wrapped around in some weird plastic. A day later this startling reveal got burned into my mind. Visions of the children being horribly mutilated in ways that would make even the bravest of souls vomit and drop to their knees. I couldn't take it and it was driving me nuts...I did everything I could to make them go away and eventually they faded over time. It's now 3:45 in the morning and I was dead beat tired....I just collapsed on the bed like I've been drugged. I slept deeply and didn't notice some weird sounds around my bed room...they were strange and bone chilling creepy as well. And from the way they sound...it's almost as if they're whispers...not just whispers but...like singing. And by singing I mean something you hear as a nursery rhyme and a creepy one. The whispers were like many kids were talking and that's when something was slowly moving from the corner of the room...the very dark corner. It was...small...and that's when I realized it was a kid...and a girl too. She was pale and her dress was torn a bit...she looked like she was dead. I couldn't move and I was paralyzed. Was it the cold air inside? Was it the window? No...whatever it was it all came from that girl. She took a step forward before her mouth opened very widely causing her jaw to open to inhuman lengths and she let out a blood curdling demonic shriek. I had to cover my ears...Jesus Christ it was so loud and horrible. I took one look before things took a turn for the worst...her skin was starting to peel off...no...more like stretching. Her limbs went with her as well...that's when I finally passed out from the output of the shriek. I woke hours later...I didn't know what happened really...it was foggy...and I looked at the time for it to be 4:00 am. I missed work...perfect. Well I guess it's not that big of a deal since I'm sick...at least I think I'm sick. I sat down on the couch before feeling a stinging pain on my arm. It felt like I got scratched by some cat or something. I lifted up my sleeve...and saw something "written" on my arm up to my wrist. It said: The Man of Plastic will soon be here. "The Man of Plastic"? What the hell does that even mean? I have no idea how that got there...but...last night got in my mind. It was...that girl...I'm not sure if she ever was a girl...did she do this? Did she write this? And the name...the one embedded on my arm...the one called the Man of Plastic. Well...I soon came up with calling him Plastic Man instead. I know it sounds stupid like something from a superhero or something...boy how wrong will I be in the end. That incident from last night kept replaying in my mind...over and over...fuck... I couldn't sleep eat or drink...I couldn't focus either...I don't know what to do. Later it was well late in the night and I had to rest on the couch with the TV on...since I'm now too scared to go in my bedroom. I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice the TV flickering before going to static...and the nonstop barks that came from the neighbors dog died down before whining. That's when I got up and looked around when things got way too quiet...usually it was noisy in this block but now it's like a graveyard. I got up from the couch to check the window to see if anything was out there but no...nothing. I looked at the flickering TV before a moment later I went back to the window and froze. There...standing by a porch light was...a man...but...he was tall...really tall. And he looked to be bald as well...I couldn't see his face...and he looked like he some kind of rag doll from the way he stood. I wanted to call him but something deep in my gut told me not to...there was something about him...something cold...strong...very dark and powerful and malevolent. It got scarier to where he began to walk away but...he...oh god his body just stretched...like it was made of rubber. His legs arms and body just stretched like it was some piece of gum and passed a massive building. I shook...good Christ...he stretched...and I kept hearing this singing...it sounded familiar.... And it should...it was that song from last night...when I turned around...children appeared...but where gruesomely mutilated and were singing this song over and over: "The Plastic Man will soon be here...with his big claws so true...just wait it won' t be long...he'll make mincemeat out of you!" I was frozen...I couldn't do anything...I just unconsciously looked back at the window...and that's when...he appeared in my face...his face...was stretched and pulled...like it was some kind of rubber mask...a twisted and savage pulled smile...with slit eye holes. Then...nothing... A week later...I found myself...I don't know...in some room...I was dark...and I couldn't move it...was like I was strapped...and I that's when I realized that I was in a straight jacket and kept mumbling the word...Plastic Man...and that song. I was entranced and terrified. He's coming for me...I know it...he'll be coming.... If you read this...know that it's over for me...know that it's my last day here on Earth. And when you do: Don't sing the song...for if you sing it three times...he'll come...and make mincemeat out of you. Note: The Following has been written by Detective Walker Slone "Josh was found dead in his cell...being horribly mutilated in ways that caused my men to pass out. There was no evidence...as usual. And it's just like those kids...I read the note and something occurred to me. My daughter did say something about a Plastic Man...if you sing a song...three times...he'll come and make mincemeat out of you. Guess we found our killer...but God knows if we can ever catch a monster." Category:Beings Category:Dismemberment